


Dance for your Bunny

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BunnymundxJackFrost, F/M, Jackrabbit cause i can, and, cause i really enjoyed writing them..., deal with it., fanfiction threatened to remove my songfics, i hope everyone enjoys these!, i made Cupid Latin..., so now i am posting them here, yes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired By J-Lo's Dance for Your Papi, you might wanna listen to the song while reading this...<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrhCh4WaxlE<br/>Jackie is caught talking with Cupid, who insists she shouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day and that all she needs to do is talk to Bunny. Jackie takes a bite of a 'Cupid-cookie' and the next day, is bombarded by almost all the male spirits in existence.<br/>Will Bunny come to her rescue, and will Jackie admit her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for your Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I got a feeling this is gonna be a good one!  
> Just gonna let y'all enjoy it, but remember the chapter is better... with the song!

****************************************

**Dance for your Bunny…… **

“Cupid, I swear, I’m fine! Three hundred years of solitude kinda makes you get used to being ignored- especially on Valentine’s Day.” I sighed, glaring at the tanned spirit of Love in front of me.

“Dat’s just it, sweetness- no one should be ignored for so long, let alone on Valentine’s Day!” she said, her thick, Latin accent coming through.

“Ok, since when do you care about my love affairs, Amore? Since when do you care about me in general, anyway?” I said, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Love is my ‘ting, sweetness. Is what I know! Anyone, be they spirit or mortal, in love, I feel! And you, Jaclyn Frost, are deeply in love wit’ Aster Bunnymund.”

My jaw dropped, eyes wide and glaring at the pink-haired creature in front of me.

“How did you…?”

“Love is my ‘ting. Here, eat this cookie.” She said, holding out a pink- seriously, what’s with this girl and pink?!- heart-shaped cookie to me. “And Aster will come to you. Just one small bite- is much stronger that you ‘tink.”

Rolling my eyes and smiling, I grabbed the cookie and bit into it- breaking off a large chunk, almost half of it! Gasping lightly, I shoved the broken piece into my mouth as Cupid snatched the rest of the cookie back.

“Girl, I said ‘SMALL BITE’! What you ‘tinking?!” she scolded.

“I-it broke off…” I said, smiling nervously as Cupid started muttering, flying off to who-knows-where. Shrugging my shoulders, I flew off on the wind, heading back to my lake.

For some reason, I suddenly felt tired…

  
****************************************   


**The next morning……**

Stretching from a good-night’s rest, I noticed a small, red rose lying next to my tree. Flying down and grabbing it, I wondered briefly who brought it before I decided to leave well-enough alone. I flew off from my lake, rose tucked in my pants pocket, heading to North’s workshop to see if he needed advice on toy production for the upcoming Christmas- sure, Christmas was at least 10 months away, but North always needed new ideas to keep the children’s belief strong, and seeing as how I was an eternal child…

Suddenly, I heard a voice on the ground below me. Looking down, I recognized a spirit from one of North’s parties- he looked like an elemental spirit, but I couldn’t be sure… I waved down at him, then continued on my way- not noticing that he was following me. A song popped into my head, and I started singing a bit…

_“Let all the heat pour down… I’m good as long as he’s around…”_ I sang softly, continuing to fly at a slow, leisurely pace- I was in no hurry, and Wind seemed to be calm today.

Smiling, I watched as more spirits- strangely, all male- looked up at me and waved or jumped up and down to get my attention. At first, it was nice, getting positive attention for once… but after a fox-spirit grinned up at me, teeth-bared, I started to feel nervous.

_“Now all my super-ladies, I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby…”_ I trailed off nervously, watching in light humor as three male spirits crashed trying to get up to me- it was funny! They started yelling at each other, and I twitched nervously.

My own wolf-ears twitched in nervousness, my canines poking into my lower lip as I chewed the skin there- a nervous habit I’d developed over 250 years ago…

Floating to the ground, I glared at the nearest spirit- a fox-human- in annoyance as he tried to hand me a flattened, bloody carcass!

“Got a hunger, Jackie?” he said slyly.

“Uh, no thanks, I’m good…” I said, backing away slowly and heading into the sky again- only to have Wind push me right back to the ground.

“What the hell, Wind?! I gotta get to the Pole!” Wind just whistled around me, protesting lightly that I shouldn’t fly and deal with these ‘suitors’…

_“My rock is shining bright…”_ I sang softly, glancing at the rose tucked in my pocket. I looked up to see all the spirits- there must have been at least a hundred by now!- gathering around me, each holding random items and trying to get into my personal space.

Backing away more, I ran to the cover of the nearest treeline- a forest. As soon as I bolted, the spirits followed, shouting out my name.

“Jaclyn, come back!” someone shouted. I looked back- was that Father Time?!- and squealed in fright as the spirits closed in.

“Hey, she’s mine! Get outta here, lousy Jack-o-lantern!”

_Hallow’s here?! Shit…_

Putting on an extra burst of speed, I emerged from the trees in a large clearing- with the spirits quickly surrounding me.

_No way out… damn it._

“Guys, guys, please, I’m just a little Winter Spirit- what makes you think I’m important enough for you to chase after?”

Hallow stepped forward, eyes wide with passion and lust.

“Because you are the first Winter Spirit to become a Guardian. Three years now, right? It’s the best day for it. Normally, I prefer my own holiday, but this one’s almost as good. Seems I might be getting a treat tonight, instead of a trick…”

That set off every other spirit there- they all started complaining that he wouldn’t have a chance with me.

_“Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi…”_ I said, cursing under my breath as I did. Why was that song stuck in my head?!

“She’s mine!”

“Yours?! You’re a fucking Summer spirit- you’d melt her! No, Autumn is better!”

“You guys are too hot! And, you were once mortal, or look it at least. A fox-spirit like myself is better suited to her… ‘Animalistic urges’.”

_Oh, he did **NOT** just say that!_

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me, lifting me off the ground and knocking my staff out of my hands in the process.

“Uh, guys! My staff!” I shouted, but to no avail- they were ignoring me as they lifted me above the crowd.

_Huh, this feels like that ‘crowd-surfing’ thing Jaime and I did at that concert last week…_

I was tossed around like a ragdoll, body rocked back and forth until my feet met the ground. I attempted to twist away from them, but I was in the middle of the crowd, trapped… and my twisting body felt more like I was dancing…

Everywhere, there were male spirits everywhere! I couldn’t get away!

“Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey!” they shouted, vying for my attention… half the crowd was fighting over what looked like a bouquet of white-tiger lilies, while the other half prevented me from escaping.

“STOP!” I shouted, raising my hands in defense should any choose to attack me. Everyone froze.

_Ok, that… worked? Hmm… this is just like that video for… uh, what was it called, oh yeah! ‘Papi!’ I wonder if…_

Hesitantly, I moved my left hand away from me- and the spirits on my left moved away as well. Repeating the motion with my right hand, I noticed the spirits on my right moved as well, following my every motion. I was so focused on the current spirits surrounding me, I didn’t recognize the rumble in the ground as the arrival of one new one… one I knew as a fellow Guardian…

I jumped up, lifting my arms and dropping them to the ground- and the spirits followed. A sly smirk formed on my face as I slowly trailed my hands up my legs and body- then promptly started dancing.

My dancing style had always consisted of a cross between belly-dancing and the most sexual, outright-blatant dancing styles I’d seen female doing. So, it was… interesting as I started thrusting about, the men following my every action.

When I thrust my hips, rolling them about, the men came closer with every thrust, making my ears twitch in nervous-overload.

Suddenly, I was hoisted up into the air and dropped onto a pair of slim shoulders- looking down, I didn’t recognize the spirit below me, but from the amount of heat radiating off of him, I knew he was a Summer Spirit. I felt the sweat beading on my legs as I was tossed around more, then I saw a flash of grey-blue to the side, and a pair of long ears.

“No, nononononoletmego!” I shouted as I was swung between four spirits. I caught a glimpse of Bunny pushing through the crowd towards me.

“Bunny!” I shouted as I flew into the air- and dropped into his arms. Grinning smugly as the spirits dissipated in annoyance- grumbling all the while- he carefully handed me my staff.

“Have fun today, did ya?” he said. Smirking right back, I carefully pulled the rose- which was surprisingly, still intact- out of my pocket, waving it in his face.

“I’ll assume this is from you?” I said smugly, enjoying how his ears flattened against his skull in embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah… a-about that-” I cut him off by pressing my lips against his passionately, and he eagerly returned the kiss, tongue sliding in my mouth and running over mine eagerly. I pulled away, blush dark red.

“Uh, maybe we should take this to the Warren?” I said, even as he stomped the ground, opening a hole underneath us. As we dropped into the ground, and it closed behind us, I realized Cupid had been right.

_Guess it takes someone who’s last name means ‘love’ to tell you who you are in love with…_


End file.
